fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Who doesn't love a strong man?" (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "I think I'm havin' a moment!" (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Lady luck smiles on me. ...Thanks, lady!" (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Um, what was THAT?" (1 stat up) * "Can't ask for more than this." (Max stats) Class Change * "Welp, here goes nothing." Summary Screen * *laughs* "Man, that was too easy!" (Easy victory) * "Hey, can the next fight be less...painful?" (Hard victory) * "I'm ready to keel over here..." (Exhausted) * "Even I can't find a bright side to this..." (An ally dies) * "Tobin, you idiot, what were you thinking?!" (Tobin dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "Come at me, fools!" (Full/High health) * "Sure, why not?" (Medium health) * "What, really?" (Low health) * "Let me at 'em!" (Full/High health, Prologue) * "Ready!" (Medium health, Prologue) * "What, me?" (Low health, Prologue) Upon Being Healed * "'Preciate it." * "Hey, thanks!" Used Healing Item * "Must you really feed me this stuff?" (Disliked) * "Well... It's better than nothin'." (Neutral) * "Just like Ma used to make." (Liked) * "For me? Aw, hell yeah!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "I can't believe I missed that..." * "I'll never live this down." * "Can we talk about this?" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "I thought I was the funny one." * "Heh, don't think so!" * "Here goes!" (Prologue) Critical * "Sorry." * "It's been fun!" * "Okay!" * "Bye now!" * "Damn you!" (Prologue) * "Take this!" (Prologue) * "Just die!" (Prologue) Finishing Blow * "You want some?" * "Come on!" Defeated Enemy * "Ha! Is that all?!" * "It's hard being this good." * "Well, look at me go!" * "Aaaaaand, we're done!" * "Damn, I'm good!" * "Whew!" * laughs * "Heh, look who's still standing!" (Prologue) Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "You're almost as dashing as I am." (If Tobin defeats an enemy) * "Hey, stop hoggin' all the fun!" (Critical hit) * "Do that again!" * laughs "I'm getting goosebumps." * "Wow!" * "Yeah, I'd knew you'd go far." * "Not bad." * "Can I top that?" * "Noice!" * "Well, lookie there!" * Hey, that was great!" * "Oh, wow!" * "I can't beat that." * "Nice job." * "Man, look at you go!" Negative Reaction to Allies * "Have you lost it?" * "You alright there?" * "You've gotta pull your weight." * "Argh, so sloppy..." * "Hey, you OK?" * "Hey!" * "What was that?" * "Watch it." * "You alright?" * "Hey, careful!" * "Why'd you do that?" * "Watch out, there!" Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Heal before you're dead, yeah?" * "You oughta heal." * "You should probably heal." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation (Act 1) :"Do you see, now, how much of a mess the world is outside the village, Alm? Just going into town with Pa for supplies used to be a fight for survival. I worry a little place like Ram won't last long in times like these. Honestly, I really don't care one way or another about the kingdom. I don't have the kind of direction you do. It's more like I just have a nagging desire to do SOMETHING. So I thought if I joined the Deliverance, I might figure out what that is." ;Second Conversation (Act 1, after Clair is introduced) :"I was just looking for you, O fearless leader! I've been meaning to ask you something. It's not a big deal or anything, but, ummm... Well, how do you feel about Clair? ...Aha. Your face says it all. ...Plus, I kind of figured as much. That just leaves Tobin. And that poor kid's hardly what I'd call a challenge... ...Huh? Oh, you're still here? Yeah, thanks, but I got the answer I need." ;Third Conversation :"Hey, Alm. How goes it? So not to be an old gossip, but I hear you and Celica had a bit of a row. Ladies, am I right? They just looove to get the last word in. I thought it was just my ma and my sister who were like that, but nope! When I found out all women share that trait, my poor heart sank. …Eh? How can I be so sure it’s ALL women? How can you even ask that?! I’ve been to a town! I’ve seen, like, a dozen women! Hell, maybe more!" ;Fourth Conversation :"Welp, we’re finally on imperial soil. Pretty nice dirt, if I’m being honest. And here I thought I would just waste away in little old Ram Village. That’s what my pa, my pa’s pa, and his pa before him did. It’s a shame commoners’ lives have to be so damned common. …Huh? You think it’ll change? …You think WE can change it? Well, it’d be nice if commoners had the same shot at knighthood as nobles. Heck, if we build that world, maybe the folks I’ve had to kill can forgive me… Or maybe not. Heh." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts